


When full moon rises

by yuuri



Series: Maailmanlopun Kronikat [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Seamus on jotain mielenkiintoista, draama, jei!, kauhu, kirosanoja, mahdollinen romanssi, miksi???, splätteri, uh, verta, zombeja
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri/pseuds/yuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maailma on muuttunut ja ihmiset sen mukana. Joka päivä taistellaan elämästä ja kuolemasta - kuka on voittaja? Se joka tekee mitä vain selvitäkseen vai se joka lamaantuu ja luovuttaa? Maailman loppu ei tule rysäyksenä vaan se alkaa hiljalleen - tuleeko maailma tiensä päähän vai löytääkö se keinon selvitä?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When full moon rises

**Author's Note:**

> anteeksi, että jatkon kanssa on kestänyt, mikäli kukaan lukee tätä täällä... :o Mutta tässä sitä olisi ^^ 
> 
> ***
> 
> Tämä tapahtuu kaksi vuotta myöhemmin edellisestä ficistä: Hitmanista.

* * *

 

 

_Seitsemän vuotta sitten taikamaailma tuhoutui ja taikuus katosi. Kuusi vuotta sitten koko maailman ekonomia kaatui ja kaikki inhimillinen katosi. Vallasta taisteltiin ja monia menetettiin. Kaksi vuotta sitten pääministeri Joseph Crawen salamurhattiin ja Iso-Britannia eksyi polultaan. Kukaan ei noussut Crawenin tilalle. Kukaan ei uskaltanut. Liian paljon valtaa, liian paljon uhkia. Kaksi tuntia sitten salaisesta laboratoriosta, jota ei ole olemassakaan, pakeni koehenkilö numero 880426. Pakeniko hänen mukanaan jotain muutakin?_

 

* * *

 

Makasin nurmikolla ja annoin auringon hyväillä kasvojani. En ollut pitkään aikaan tuntenut oloani niin rentoutuneeksi kuin juuri sillä hetkellä.

“Seamus. Ruokaa”, Blaise totesi yksinkertaisesti. Murahdin. Miehen langettama varjo kasvoilleni sai minut avaamaan silmäni ja mulkaisemaan häntä.

“Olet auringon edessä.”

“Ja sinä pian nälissäsi. Hermione lappaa ruokaa kuin ei sitä olisi ennen nähnyt”, tummaihoinen mies sanoi virnuillen. Huokaisin ja ojensin käteni. Blaise tarttui siihen ja veti minut ylös.

“Hermione on raskaana, joten en ihmettele yhtään”, sanoin ja hymyilin. Blaise naurahti.

“Siinä tapauksessa Theokin on”, mies heitti nauraen.

“Ehei. Hän on aina pitänyt syömisestä. Hänelle kelpasi jopa Azkabanin mömmöt, joista ei oikein ottanut selvää oliko se kiinteää vai ei”, mutisin huvittuneena. Blaise pudisti nauraen päätään ja astelimme sisälle taloon, jonka olimme vallanneet ja kunnostaneet asuinkelvolliseksi.

 

*

 

Seisoin kuistilla ja tuijotin täysikuuta, joka oli katoamassa nousevan auringon tieltä.

Hymyilin. Ensimmäistä kertaa aikoihin ajattelin maailmaa, mikä oli kadonnut Suuren Sodan myötä. Silloin ihmissudet olivat jokapäiväistä elämää ja ne olivat olleet enemmän sääntö kuin poikkeus. Jästit - ihmiset olivat uskoneet susien olleen vain legendaa, myytti, joka oli keskiajalla luotu lasten pelottelemiseksi. Totuus oli toisenlainen - karumpi ja verisempi. Silti en ollut koskaan osannut pelätä noita olentoja, joiden veressä virtasi taikuus luonnostaan. Ne ehkä olivat eläimiä, mutta niilläkin oli tunteet.

 

Oksan rasahdus sai muistoni haalenemaan ja käänsi katseeni äänen suuntaan. Vaistomaisesti jännitin jokaisen lihakseni. Pian syksyn kuivattaman ruusupensaan takaa hyppäsi olento, jonka olin uskonut kuolleen sukupuuttoon. Se jäi seisomaan takajaloilleen ja tuijotti minua älykkäin silmin. Näin sen vasemman silmän halki kulkevan arven ja virnistin.

 

“Fenrir.”

 

*

 

“Hän nukkuu”, Pansy sanoi hiljaa tullessaan vierashuoneesta. Nyökkäsin ja käänsin katseeni Dolohoviin.

“Sinä taidat tuntea suden parhaiten”, totesin ja piilotin kysymyksen lauseeseen, jonka Antonin ymmärsi.

“Fenririn uskollisuus pitää ansaita. Valedro lahjoi hänet ja Suuren Sodan päätyttyä Fenrir tajusi tulleensa huijatuksi. En tiedä mihin hän meni Sodan päätyttyä ja Romahduksen saavuttua, mutta hänen ulkomuodostaan näkee hänen nähneet liikaa. Ja yksi asia on varmaa. On asioita, joita taikuuden katoaminen ei tee tekemättömäksi. Suden kirous on nimensä mukainen”, Antonin sanoi ja vilkaisi minua merkitsevästi. Nyökkäsin. Ihmissusien taikuus on erilainen. Se kuuluu kuulle ja niin kauan kuin kuu on, ovat myös ihmissudet.

 

“Theo, pidä Hermionea silmällä. Hän on raskaana ja tuottaa ylimääräisiä hormoneja, joten Fenrir voi olla pahassa pulassa hänen kanssaan”, ohjeistin ja sain Theon hyväksyvän nyökkäyksen.

“Luna. Pärjäätkö sinä?” kysyin vaalealta naiselta, joka istui lattialla kirja sylissään. Nainen hymyili utuisesti ja nyökkäsi.

“Minä pärjään. Pidän susista, ne ovat kauniita.”

Blaise hymähti ja pudisti päätään. Luna oli Luna eikä muuttunut, vaikka vuodet kuluivat.

“Pansy. Huolehdi sinä Fenririn haavoista. Olet Hermionen lisäksi ainoa, joka pystyy siihen ja koska parantaja tyttömme on siunatussa tilassa…”, mutisen huvittuneena. Hermione näytti kieltään kuten kypsän, kahdeksan kuukauden kuluttua äidiksi tulevan naisen kuuluikin.

 

*

 

“Ai saatana!” Fenririn karjahdus vihloi korvia ja hyvä ettei Blaise tippunut tuoliltaan revetessään hysteeriseen nauruun.

“Meiltä taitaa puuttua se ihmismäinen huumorintaju”, Antonin mutisi sohvalta. Mies oli painanut korvansa radioon ja yritti kuunnella uutisia. Radio oli vanha ja teipin avulla kasattu ja kaiken lisäksi jokainen kanava rätisi huonon kuuluvuuden vuoksi. Olimme lähes keskellä ei mitään ja ulkoinen maailma oli kaukana. Rätisevät uutiset, jotka Dolohov oli ottanut kuunneltavakseen päivittäin, olivat ainoa tiedon murusten lähde. Lehtiä ei oltu painettu viimeiseen kuuteen kuukauteen ja veikkasin radiolähetystenkin loppuvan hiljalleen.

 

“Aamiainen on valmista”, Hermione ilmoitti keittiön ovelta. Nyökkäsin ja katsahdin Lunaan.

“Hakisitko Pansyn syömään. Fenrirkin saa tulla, mikäli haluaa”, pyysin ja vaalea nainen nousi Antonin viereltä, johon oli majoittunut lukemaan pölyistä ja sivultaan kellastunutta kirjaa.

Antonin sulki radion.

“Aamiaisen jälkeen”, mies totesi minulle ja katosi keittiöön. Blaise nousi takan edustalta ja seurasi vanhempaa miestä. Mutta ohitseni kävellessään hän hipaisi poskeani. Tiesin sen kutsuksi hänen huoneeseensa, mutta soin lähes näkymättömän hymyn hänelle.

 

Olin juuri astumassa keittiön ovesta kun Theodore ryntäsi ohitseni ja istuutui tyttöystävänsä viereen. Hermione suukotti miestä ja hymyili. Theodore virnisti, mutta sen enempää kyselemättä lappasi lautaselleen kasan jäniksen lihaa. Huokaisin ja päätäni pudistellen istuuduin pöydän päähän.

 

“Tulen pian takaisin. Vien tämän vain herra kiukkupussille,” Pansy sanoi ja vilkaisi käsissään olevaa vatia, jossa oli lähes tulkoon pelkkää lihaa ja jatkoi matkaansa mutisten, “susi…Ja paskat. Herkkä hippiäinen itkupilli pikemminkin…”

 

*

 

Se alkoi yöllä. Heräsin levottomiin askeliin, jotka kiersivät kehää viereisessä huoneessa. Nousin lämpimän kehon vierestä ja vedin aamutakin ylleni. Blaise huokaisi tyytymättömänä, mutta ei herännyt. Astelin ulos huoneesta ja seisahduin hetkeksi vierashuoneen ovelle.

 

“Tule sisään, kuulen hengityksesi ja se on pirun ärsyttävää”, Fernir murisi matalasti. Hymähdin ja astelin huoneeseen.

“Siitä on aikaa”, totesin. Fenrir tuhahti.

“Mutta en ole unohtanut”, susi vastasi ja sipaisi silmänsä poikki kulkevaa arpeaan.

“Kukaan ei käskenyt sinun hyökätä kimppuuni”, vastasin. Fenrir naurahti.

“Pahoittelen. Mutta siitä taisi olla hyötyäkin?”

“Vain raakaa voimaa ja herkemmät aistit. Olen kiitollinen, mutta sinun hajusi minussa. Sinun myrkkysi minussa, toi sinut tänne”, sanoin hiljaa. Fenrir pysähtyi ikkunan eteen. Verhoja ei oltu vedetty kiinni joten ohuen kuunsirpin luoma kelmeä valo osui suden kasvoihin saaden hänet näyttämään uhkaavammalta kuin todellisuudessa oli.

“Olet tuota mieltä vain sen kantavan naaraan vuoksi”, Fenrir totesi. Nyökkäsin.

“Kerro mitä olet nähnyt.”

“Sinäpä uskallat.”

“Sinä melkein muutit minut. Käytännössä katsoen olemme samaa laumaa, mutta älä huoli, vaikka näille kadotetuille olen alfa, sinä olet minulle alfa - paikkasi ei ole uhattuna”, lohdutan ja saan hyväksyvän nyökkäyksen.

“Olet viisas. En ole koskaan valinnut huonosti, se miten antamaani lahjaa käytettään onkin aivan toinen juttu.”

“Minä valitsin miten valitsin, mutta emme puhu nyt minusta vaan sinusta”, vastaan ja istahdan vuoteelle. Fenrir tuhahtaa.

 

“Minä pakenin sodan jälkeen ja tunsin Katoamisen. Vuotta myöhemmin minut löydettiin luolasta, johon olin piiloutunut täysikuun jälkeen parantelemaan haavojani. Minut teljettiin häkkiin kuin vesikauhuinen villieläin. Minua tutkittiin. Minua harkittiin kaiken maailman härpäkkäeillä. Tapoin vahingossa yhden, mutta hällä väliä. Se mitä vankeudessa opein, että minä en ollut ainoa koekaniini. Niinä hetkinä jolloin sain omaa rauhaa ja ajattelemiseen aikaa kuulin vähän sitä sun tätä. Tiesin, että minua yritettiin hyödyntää, mutta en päästänyt ketään lähelleni niiden neulojen kanssa. Siellä oli jotain muutakin. Jotain mikä etoi minua, mutta kiihotti sutta. Raadon haju. Kuolevan lihan lemu. Minä pakenin. Mursin kahleet kuutamo yönä ja pakenin. Ainoa mitä muistan ennen kuin susi otti täyden vallan, että minun tekoni vapautti jotain muutakin”, Fenrir kertoi ja minä kuuntelin.

 

“Se selittää paljon”, mutisin hiljaa. Fenrir ärähti käskevästi. Nostin katseeni. Vaikka en ollut täysin ihmissusi alfan käskyt kantoivat minun vereeni asti. Hän ei ollut muuttanut minua. Hän ei ollut haavoittanut minua. Hänen verensä oli sekoittunut omaani. Se ei muuttanut minua millään tavalla. Täysikuu vaikutti minuun - en saanut nukuttua, mutta en muutu. En ole edes puolikas. Minun korvani ovat normaalit, samoin kynteni. Vain minun aistini ovat herkemmät ja olen voimakkaampi kuin tavallinen ihminen. Ja olen kiitollinen tilanteesta Fenrirille. Ilman näitä avuja en olisi selvinnyt näin kauan Katoamisen jälkeen.

 

“Älä haaveile vaan kerro”, Fenrir äyskähti. Hymähdin.

“Dolohov on kuunnellut uutisia jok’ikinen päivä ja tänään ensimmäistä kertaa ne olivat kuuntelemisen arvoiset. Uutisten mukaan jokin tuntematon virus on levinnyt Englannin pohjoisosaan ja on matkalla hitaasti, mutta varmasti kohti etelää”, kerron saman mitä Dolohov oli kertonut minulle.

“Virus?”

“Niin. Koko Pohjois-Englanti on autio ja kukaan ei ole saanut sukulaisiaan tai tuttaviaan kiinni aamusta lähtien. Enempää ei kuulemma tiedetä.”

“Paskan vitut. Niin ne aina väittävät, mutta aina joku tietää jotain”, Fenrir vastasi. Naurahdan.

“Niinhän ne, mutta toistaiseksi tuo saa riittää heidän mielestään.

 

*

 

Lähes kuukauden ajan Fenrir pysyi huoneessaan ja Pansy vei hänelle ruokaa. Öisin me juttelimme - vain me alfat.

Luna ja Pansy auttoivat Hermionea aamupahoinvointien kanssa, jotka tuntuivat pahenevan, mutta Pansy sanoi niiden loppuvan raskauden edetessä pidemmälle.

Dolohov totesi neljä päivää Fenririn saapumisesta, että radiolähetykset oli lopetettu.

Blaise ja Theodore uskaltautuivat viikon viimeisellä metsästysreissullaan metsän laidalle, toinen juttu oliko se niin hyvä idea

 

Ulko-ovi pamahti auki.

“Jumalauta! Nyt on piru merrassa!” Theodore karjahti ja ryntäsi olohuoneeseen. Nostin katseeni vuoden vanhasta lehdestä.

“No?” kysyin rauhallisesti. Näin Theodoren villin ilmeen. Vilkaisin miehen taakse. Blaise seisoi ulko-oven luona varsijousi valmiina ulos osoittaen.

“Ne vittu kävelevät, mutta eivät jumalauta kuole. Tai no kuolevat jos niitä osuu päähän. Ne pirun vittupäät ovat nopeampia kuin Kalkaros ottamassa pisteitä rohkelikolta!” Theodore karjaisi. Hermione hätkähti viimeistä lausetta, mutta ei sanonut mitään.

“Mitkä ovat nopeita?”

“En minä vittu tiedä mitä ne ovat!” Theodore vastasi ja heilautti käsiään epämääräisesti.

“Raatoja. Sinun tulisi haistaa ne Finnigan”, Fenrir sanoi matalasti. Jokainen meistä, jopa Blaise, joka vahti ovea käänsi katseensa suteen, joka oli tullut huoneestaan ulos.

“Raatoja? Älä vitussa tarkoita…”, sanoin matalasti. Fenrir murahti.

“Niiden miesten koe ilmeisesti sai aikaan sivuvaikutuksen, jonka minä haistoin. Olen miettinyt sitä. Ne ovat ihmisiä, mutta raatoja. Haista heidät”, Fenrir kehoitti ja tuijotti minua pistävästi. Suljin silmäni ja keskityin. Pian kevyt mädän omenan kitkerä haju kantautui nenääni.

“Ruumiita. Käveleviä ruumiita”, henkäisin. Fenrir nyökkäsi.

“Meidän on lähdettävä. Välittömästi”, Antonin osallistui keskusteluun ja hänen ehdotuksensa sai kannatusta. Jokainen meni keräämään tavaroitaan.

 

Minä nousin paikaltani ja avasin ulko-oven.

“Ne ovat lähempänä.”

“Niin. Tulen kanssanne. Kaksi kuonoa on aina parempi kuin yksin. Laumasi sitä paitsi tarvitsee meitä”, Fenrir sanoi ilmestyessään viereeni. Tuijotan kaukaisuuteen liikkumatta.

“Se tarttuu”, kuiskasin. Fenrir murahti.

“Heihin kyllä. Meissä virtaa vielä vanha taikuus. Kuun taika.”

“Vittu.”

“En olisi itse paremmin voinut sanoa.”

Naurahdimme.

Kirkaisut kuluivat lähempää. Mädän haju leijui vahvempana. Fenrir jännitti lihaksensa - samoin minä. Vilkaisin taivaalle. Aurinko oli lähes laskenut ja täysikuu nousi taivaalle.

 

“En satuta teitä. Tunnistan hajunne”, Fenrir sanoi hiljaa. Nyökkäsin.

“Tiedän.”

 

Kuuntelimme. Se pahuus - kuolema oli tulossa suoraan kohti. Se haistoi meidät niin kuin mekin haistomme ne.

 

“Tämä on viimeinen vitsaus. Maailman kuolee...”

“Finnigan. Mikään ei koskaan kuole lopullisesti ja vahvat voivat selvitä tästäkin.”

“Oletko valmis?”

“Aina valmiina tuhoamaan muutaman kallon.”

“Kuulostit aivan partiopojalta.”

“Kuono umpeen pentu.”

 

 

Oli aika taistella.

 

* * *

 


End file.
